


A Subtle Shift

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [68]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: On the whole, the date has been a disaster. Rei really should have expected that given how the whole thing had begun.Rei and Minako have a go at the whole dating things. It doesn't quite go as planned.





	A Subtle Shift

**Author's Note:**

> aka [yeaka](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) suggested I do sailor moon for the humiliation fill and i went "oh, like, a first date thing and they're both trying so damn hard and it just doesn't work and so they almost call it quits until rei says she'd rather just go back to the apt and watch movies and so they do and everything goes better." this is the result.

On the whole, the date has been a disaster. Rei really should have expected that given how the whole thing had begun. She and Minako had been talking about Rei's father, about the pressure and the stress and the unreasonable expectations, and Rei had bemoaned the increasing number of times he'd asked about her future husband.

"But we both know _that_ isn't going to happen," Rei had muttered. " _Husband_ ," she'd scoffed. "Like I'd ever choose a husband over—" She'd stopped herself short, forcing herself not to meet Minako's eyes.

"Over the Senshi?" Minako had supplied.

Rei had hesitated just a moment too long, and she'd felt the way Minako's eyes had settled on her, heavy and thoughtful.

"Or over… over someone else?"

Rei had swallowed, looking up to meet Minako's eyes. The second their eyes had locked, Minako's had widened, understanding flooding them.

"Oh," she'd whispered, understanding fading into a deep, contented, _knowing_. "Oh."

Rei had almost run, but Minako had held her back with just a look. The moment had stretched and lingered before Minako had reached out with tentative, trembling fingers and grasped Rei's hand. Rei had stared down at their hands for a long moment, shock and fear and disbelief sinking into her bones. Slowly, hesitantly, she'd looked up at Minako, and Minako had smiled at her, certainty in her eyes.

"It worked for Ami and Makoto," she'd murmured. "Why not us?"

And, for the few days between Rei's revelation and their first date, things had seemed fine. For the most part, they'd gone on as normal, though Rei had noticed Minako had touching her more, her eyes lingering longer. It had warmed something in her chest, comforted her in those moments when she'd thought that Minako was just humoring her, and reaffirmed that this was something Minako wanted too.

The night had started well enough. Minako had picked her up, brought her a single rose rather than a full bouquet, they'd both dressed up for dinner. It was… it was nice. Even the train ride to the dinner place Minako had picked out had been nice, and Rei had felt the same familiar ease she always associated with Minako despite the differing situation.

That had lasted right up until halfway through dinner. Conversation had been stilted all through the meal, and Minako had kept trying to talk about things Rei was pretty sure neither of them cared about. It's the aching, painful kind of small talk Rei hates, and it goes against part of what she's always appreciated about Minako. Minako is blunt and open, never dancing around topics that she feels strongly about. She's warm and kind and friendly and this—this distant caricature of the girl Rei loves—is not what she'd expected tonight.

They make it through dessert and almost out the door to head to the movie before Rei loses it.

"Look, Minako, this was… I'm glad we did this, but maybe we should call it a night."

Minako blinks, looking surprised. "What?"

"I just mean…." Rei tucks her hair behind her ear, the sense memory of the perfume she'd put on her wrists deepening the pit in her stomach. "This. This isn't really working out, is it? You're pushing yourself, and I'm sure you can tell that I'm not exactly enjoying myself."

Minako's face falls. "I wasn't sure, but…." She swallows. "But I think I knew. I'm sorry, Rei. I really wanted—"

Rei shakes her head. "You don't have to force yourself, Minako. If you don't want this—"

"I do!" Minako says, surprise in her eyes. "I do want this! I just… I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Rei frowns. "Wrong?"

"I mean, this is what first dates are supposed to be like, right? Flowers, a nice dinner, a movie…. That's what I'm supposed to do, isn't it?"

For a second, Rei can only stare at Minako. Then, without thinking, she bursts out laughing.

Somehow, Minako manages to look both sheepish and indignant at the same time. "What?"

"Minako, nothing needs to change. I don't _want_ anything to change. I just want to be able to hold you and kiss you and love you while we go on doing things the same way we always have."

Minako blinks. "What?"

Rei shakes her head and reaches out to take Minako's hand. "I want our friendship with a few extra pieces added on, Minako. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Minako looks pensive for a moment. Then, slowly, a smile takes over her face. "Can I at least still take you out to a nice dinner once in a while?"

"As long as you don't try to bore me with the same kinds of conversation you did tonight."

Minako laughs at that. "I can do that."

"Good," Rei says, returning her smile. "Then let's try this again next week and see if we can't get it right this time." The small smile Minako gives her is enough to make up for the night of awkwardness they'd just endured. Rei grins back. "Seriously, for the Senshi of Love, you really have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Minako shoves at her, something rueful in her gaze. "We all just make it up as we go along, you know?"

"Yeah," Rei says, returning the smile. "Yeah, I know."

——

The second date goes much better than the first. Not that it was that high of a bar, but Minako really and truly outdoes herself this time around. It's enough to make Rei certain that they're going to be okay, and that, at the end of the day, is all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
